


Only Human

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Transmacabre's first line, "Tony Stark is only human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Tony Stark is only human.

Technically speaking, so is Steve Rogers. But then, technically speaking--and Tony has done and witnessed tests that demonstrated this empirically--Steve is human physical perfection.

Not as smart as Tony, certainly, and most of the time he can more than make up the difference: even the early Iron Man armor was more than a match for a single, albeit perfect, man.

Most of the time.

But out of the armor, when Tony was Tony, mere human (brilliant and wealthy though he may be), and Steve was Steve (technically perfect in every way, except, possibly, for brains)--that was another matter.

Sparring with Captain America was always an *excellent* way to feel humility.

Along with a certain other perfectly human emotion that Steve--almost always the perfect *gentleman* as well--pretended not to notice.

Perfectly *handsome* that he was, Steve no doubt regarded it as a perfectly normal human response to sparring--since it certainly was to sparring with *him*.


End file.
